


The Neighbor

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Casual sex has its downsides. And its benefits.





	The Neighbor

It hadn’t taken Jack long to learn that the new tenant in the unit next to his apartment was a flirt. Her cleavage was low enough that her bra was almost always showing, and her tight, short skirts sent his imagination running wild. Melanie was her name, she always seemed to have her shaggy Furfrou following dutifully by her side. She doted on the pokemon… and on pretty much anyone else who gave her attention; so much so in fact that it was only a few days until Melanie had gotten down on her knees and sucked Jack off right in the hallway between their apartments.

They fooled around often after that, although they both kept it very casual. Most of the time they would greet each other in passing whenever they happened to be coming or going from their apartments at the same time. They didn’t know anything more about each other than neighbors normally did, and they never went out together; Jack had never even seen the inside of her apartment. But every so often, Melanie would come back home late at night, often a little tipsy, and knock on his door looking for a quickie. Jack was always happy to oblige - even with Melanie’s Furfrou glaring silently at him while she worked.

It shouldn’t have been any surprise then, given her obvious promiscuity, when Melanie got knocked up. She always wore tight clothing, and one evening he’d noticed with some alarm that her normally flat belly had begun to round out. The look on his face had made her laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s probably not yours,” she’d said. He hadn’t been able to tell whether or not she was joking, but he’d put it in the back of his mind after she’d started to unbuckle his pants.

But as the months passed and Melanie’s belly grew, Jack was surprised to discover that he found her even more arousing. She noticed it too, and liked to tease him.

Tonight they’d bumped into each other at the top of the apartment landing, and Melanie had smiled and pushed him up against the wall. She wasn’t tipsy tonight - that had stopped after she’d gotten pregnant, thankfully - but the increased hormones had sent her libido sky high, and so she’d struggled to get squat down in front of him. Giving Jack a hard stare, her Furfrou had set down the mouthful of grocery bags he’d been carrying while Melanie pulled Jack’s stiff cock out of his pants.

“You’re so excited already,” she’d said, giving the shaft a few pumps and licking her lips.

Jack looked down at her. Although she had given up drinking and partying, the pregnancy had done nothing to Melanie’s fashion sense. If anything, her tight dresses looked even more provocative as they clung to her swollen belly. A pulse of excitement swept through his erect member, hard enough that Melanie could feel it.

“What’s got you so excited, partner?” she asked innocently, as she pulled her bright red skirt all the way up over her pregnant tummy. “Am I sexy like this?”

Now well into her second trimester, Melanie’s baby bump had grown out all the way to a fully smooth, rounded belly. She caressed it as she slid her lips down over his cock, and it was everything Jack could do to stop himself from going off right then and there. Instead, he put his hand on her head and pushed her further down his length. Melanie moaned and bobbed up and down along his cock, her lips and her tongue rubbing and teasing him until she finally took a deep breath and slammed herself all the way down. Her nose pressed into his groin and her throat massaged the throbbing walls on his manhood, and then Melanie popped back off of him, gasping for air. Ropes of pre-cum and saliva dripped down onto her belly, and she rubbed the fluids onto herself.

“I’m so horny all the time right now,” she told him, jerking him off at a steady pace while she talked. “My pussy’s been dripping wet all day.”

Jack pushed his hips forward a bit, eagerly fucking Melanie’s hand. “Uh huh? You should come over to my place more often… I’ll help you take care of it.”

She hummed and took his cock into her mouth again, giving it several bobs before pulling herself off again. “Mmmm, I’ve been thinking about you all day, trust me,” she moaned, rubbing his cock against her cheek and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. “But I need more than one guy to keep me satisfied.”

He shrugged. Exclusivity had never been part of their arrangement. “I’ll bet you can fuck anyone you like.”

Melanie winked at him. “You know I do.” Her hand had moved from her swollen belly to down between her legs; her belly blocked his view from above, but it looked as though she was rubbing herself while she sucked him off. “But I need it all the time now, and he’s there for me all night…!”

She stole a quick glance at her Furfrou. As if on cue, the canine pokemon stood up from where he’d been sitting patiently and brushed up against Melanie. The pregnant woman leaned back slightly and spread her legs wider, and without any delay the Furfrou pushed his muzzle down between them. Suddenly Melanie jumped, her whole body going stiff for a moment, and she gave Jack’s cock a squeeze.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, yeah!” Jack couldn’t see exactly what the pokemon was doing down there, but the wet sound of licking gave him a pretty good idea. Melanie looked up at him with a hazy, lust-filled look. “My pussy’s gotten so sensitive! Oh fuck, lick me, Furfrou! Uhhnnn!”

His orgasm took him by surprise. Jack would have liked to have gotten himself back inside Melanie’s tight mouth before he went off, but neither of them had much warning before he’d blown the first shot of his load all over her face. Melanie gasped as the hot, sticky seed splattered against her cheek and opened her mouth wide to catch the second shot on her tongue. Deciding to just roll with it, Jack grabbed Melanie’s hair and pulled her back so that he could plaster even more of her face. When she leaned all the way back, Jack pointed his cock down lower, leaving a white stain on the front of her red dress before he could correct his aim low enough. The last few spurts of thick cum hit Melanie’s pregnant tummy, making a gooey mess of it just as he had her face.

Once Jack was finally spent, Melanie licked her lips and smeared his cum around on her belly. “I guess you, ahh, really do think I’m hot like this, huh?” she said, smirking.

Furfrou had not slowed his licking down one bit while Jack had climaxed, and Melanie pet his head with her clean hand, encouraging him to go down on her harder. Now that she was leaning back a bit, Jack could finally see the canine pokemon’s long tongue sliding up along his neighbor’s slick pussy, just below the swell of her large belly.

None of them seemed especially concerned that they were still on the landing of the apartment building’s stairwell. But Jack figured that some privacy might be needed before things went any further. Tucking his softening cock back into his pants, he cleared his throat. “Do you two want to… step inside my place for a little bit?”

Making a V with her fingers and spreading her lips wide so that Furfrou’s tongue could burrow deep inside of her slit, Melanie bucked and jerked her hips. She moaned. “Uhnnnn…! Probably a good idea, yeah.”

_______________________________________________________

Laid out on her side, with her dress completely gone and one hand resting gently on her pregnant belly, Melanie looked even more beautiful than before. The fact that her belly was still coated with a slick sheen of cum added a certain wickedness to her look that had Jack’s blood pumping and his cock raging for a second round.

Things got even more wicked once Furfrou jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled up against her, and the young mother-to-be took his red doggie cock into her mouth and began to service him. Pokemon pre-cum and saliva dripped down her chin as she slid her lips down until she was kissing his sheath. While she deepthroated the pokemon, Furfrou shot Jack a smug look; clearly he was more competitive about his trainer’s attention than Jack was.

Stepping up beside the bed, Jack leaned forward and slid his dick along the swell of Melanie’s tummy. He felt rock hard against the silky smooth curve, and she cooed and sucked Furfrou harder as he humped her. “I could get off again just doing this,” Jack groaned.

Melanie popped Furfrou’s dick out of her mouth and told him, “Well go ahead and do it then!”

Even though he’d just cum, the forbidden feeling of rubbing his dick right along his pregnant neighbor’s tummy had him hornier than he’d ever been. He fucked up against her harder, faster, his caution melting into raw need. Melanie even urged him on, pushing herself up against him each time he thrust against her. After several minutes of this, Jack shivered and grunted, and blew his second sticky load all over Melanie’s round tummy.

Melanie sighed. “Fuck! Okay, I really need to get fucked now.”

Jack stepped back from the bed, and Melanie heaved herself into a half-sitting position, her back propped up by a small mound of pillows that she’d prepared for herself. Her eager Furfrou padded around to take position between her legs, and the horny woman spread them wide, welcoming him in. The pokemon hopped up onto her, mounting her swollen and cum-covered belly as he worked to thrust his member into her. Reaching down and stroking the shaggy dog’s fur, Melanie arched her back against the hump of pillows and slid downward a little bit until she felt the tip of his cock press against her opening. Gripping her with his paws, Furfrou pushed himself in with practiced ease.

“Uhhnn, you’re such a good boy for mommy,” Melanie said to her pokemon. She curled her fingers in his fur and pushed her pregnant belly up against him as he began to thrust into her. “What would I do without this wonderful cock of yours, ahhn, every night?”

Face to face with his trainer, Furfrou growled and barked and sank his cock hilt-deep inside of her. He was fucking her hard, almost roughly, despite the bulge of her pregnant tummy beneath him. Melanie was loving it; she hugged the pokemon, cradled him to her, fucked her body up against him as best as she could manage. And she kept up the dirty talk, coaxing him to fuck her even harder.

“Oooh, I bet you’d love to fuck your puppies into me, wouldn’t you, Furfrou?” she panted. The dog whined and licked the inside of her mouth, and she laughed. “Guess you’ll just have to, ahhn, keep trying for next time then, huh?”

Worked up to a frenzy now, Furfrou’s rhythm became erratic as he bore down on the woman. Finally he jammed his cock deep inside of her and held it there, panting and drooling on Melanie’s face as his knot swelled up to full size, tying the two of them together. As thick spurts of doggie cum began to fill her already pregnant pussy, Melanie shuddered and hugged him tight; spasms ran down her body from head to toe, and her inner walls massaged the pokemon’s shaft and knot as a stiff orgasm raged through her.

“Like that,” she gasped through a mouth full of fur. “Just like that, baby, pound me and fill me up while I cum!”

Jack stood back and admired the show while Melanie begged for more and Furfrou gave it to her.

Furfrou kept his cock knotted deep inside the pregnant woman for almost half an hour. All the while Melanie clung to him and grinded herself against him, whispering and moaning while she orgasmed repeatedly.

The delay proved fortuitous, because by the time Furfrou’s knot had shrunk to the point where he could pull it out of Melanie and hop off of her round tummy, Jack was more than ready to take the dog’s place. Melanie kept her legs spread wide open as Jack got down on his knees and rubbed his cock against her well-fucked opening, using the pokemon’s warm spunk as lube. He pushed himself in easily and gave his slutty neighbor a series of quick, hard fucks while she moaned and laid back on her pile of pillows. The curve of her pregnant belly moved gently under the force of his fucking, and Jack placed his hands on it possessively.

“I bet you’d, ahh, make a pretty good daddy, too,” Melanie teased him. She was still pretty worn out from all of the orgasms Furfrou had given her, but she was content to lie there and let Jack have his fun with her body while she recovered from them. “You know, I said that it, ahhn, probably wasn’t yours. But it could be…!”

Heck, Jack had dumped enough cum into her that he wouldn’t have been surprised. Holding on tight to her belly, he redoubled his efforts in fucking her, slamming the whole length of his cock all the way into her until his tip banged against the back of her pussy. The more he thought about it, the hotter the idea became. His seed, planted deep inside of his slutty neighbor’s womb. His cock pulsed, readying itself to release one more load into her.

Melanie wasn’t done teasing him, though. She pushed herself up against him and toyed with her nipples while he fucked her. “Even if it’s not, hnnn, maybe in a few months you can… ahhhh, you can knock me up again. No other guys, just… oohhhh… just you!”

Furfrou looked up at her and growled.

“Just you and Furfrou,” Melanie corrected herself.

Honestly, Jack didn’t care how many dicks the young mommy-to-be took, but in the heat of the moment, the offer really turned him on. Without even realizing it, he’d started slamming her as hard as he could, leaning all the way over her but keeping both of his hands on her swollen belly. Just him and Furfrou, the two of them breeding the girl while she mewled and moaned and serviced them both.

This time, he finally came inside her. Melanie gave him a coy smile as his cock throbbed and began to pump her full of seed, filling her up the same way that her dog just had. He drove himself into her and held there until he’d emptied his entire load. Melanie reached up and caressed his bare chest.

“Mmm, so good,” she cooed. “With the way you fuck, I’ll bet you’re soooo virile. A cock like yours is made to pump babies into women.”

His dick softening inside of her, Jack finally pulled back and flung himself onto the bed beside her. They cuddled up closer to each other, her hand resting on the swell of her cum-streaked belly and his on top of hers.

All of their dirty talk had left Jack’s head swimming, and he was determined to get her back. “You haven’t even had your first kid yet and you’re already talking about having more, I had no idea you were such a naughty little slut!”

She gave him a sideways glance. “You didn’t?”

“Well, I mean…”

But she just rolled her eyes, and shot back at him with something that left him stunned. “Besides, it’s not my first anyway, silly. You should come meet my daughter some time!”


End file.
